Un nuevo comienzo
by Sofi Mignone
Summary: Poco después de que Kovu y Kiara formaran su propia familia, ella toma una decisión: conseguirle un prometido a Vitani. Pocos días mas tarde, llega la noticia de que el rey de Mazobe busca una prometida para su heredero. Vitani acepta conocerlo a regañadientes sin saber lo que encontrara al llegar a ese reino... ni a quien.
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo uno

El sol salía una vez más, bañando las Praderas con su luz y anunciando un nuevo día. Vitani, el actual líder de la Guardia del León, es la primera en despertar. Como cada mañana, convoco a las leonas para realizar su patrullaje matutino y controlados de que todo este en orden.

\- Vitani, se que debemos vigilar que nada malo suceda pero ... - dijo Jabaka bostezando - ¿tiene que ser tan temprano?

\- Jabaka, no exageres - dijo Vitani rolando los ojos - En primer lugar, hoy nos despertamos un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual. Y en segundo lugar, insiste en quedarte despierta hasta tarde así que no te quejes.

\- Sigo sin entender por lo que hacemos esto, las tierras del reino han estado en paz desde que Kion se fue a vivir al Árbol de la vida con Rani y Jasiri se convertirá en la reina de las Lejanías - dijo Tazama.

\- Porque siempre puede aparecer un enemigo que espere que bajemos la guardia y cuando eso pase, debemos estar alertas - Dijo Vitani con autoridad - Es mejor empezar, cuanto antes terminemos, antes descansaremos.

\- De acuerdo - dijeron las leonas.

Mientras la Guardia del León comenzaba su patrullaje, un león de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes observaba sentado a su hermana con ligera tristeza. En ese momento, su esposa llega y decide acompañarlo un rato.

\- ¿Preocupado por tu hermana? - pregunto Kiara haciendo que Kovu suspirara.

\- Un poco, si - dijo Kovu con el ceño fruncido - Ha pasado un tiempo desde que regresamos a vivir en las Praderas y ha rechazado a cada león que la ha pretendido.

\- Vitani puede ser algo ... difícil - dijo Kiara tratando de animar a su esposo - Eso no significa que no exista alguien para ella.

\- Si existe ella no lograra verlo, sigue atada al recuerdo de su antiguo amor - dijo Kovu con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

\- Mi hermano - dijo Kiara un poco dolida, ella era muy pequeña cuando paso pero tiene algunos recuerdos de él - No puedo culparla, yo también lo extraño.

\- Como todos, Kiara - dijo Kovu levantándose - No digo que se olvide de él, simplemente que lo supere. No quiero que se quede sola el resto de su vida, quiero que forme una familia y sea feliz otra vez.

\- Ruego a los reyes del pasado para que pongan a alguien en su camino - dijo Kiara mirando hacia el cielo.

Kovu concordó con su esposa y ambos se fueron a atender los asuntos reales del día. Al caer la noche, Kiara dejo a sus hijos con su esposo y llamo a su padre para hablar con él en privado.

\- ¿Quieres que consiga un pretendiente a Vitani? - dijo Simba sorprendido e incrédulo - Hija, Vitani ha rechazado a todos los leones del reino.

\- Lo se y es por eso que pensaba que su prometido podría encontrarse fuera del reino - dijo Kiara con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Un extranjero? - Dijo Simba un tanto incomodo - Kiara, que las cosas hayan resultado bien contigo y con Kovu no implica que pase lo mismo con Vitani. Ademas, no creo que a ella le guste que nos metamos en su vida amorosa.

\- Ese es el punto papa, ella no tiene vida amorosa y nunca la tendrá si no le damos un empujón "pequeño" - dijo Kiara con un tono travieso.

Al final, Kiara logro convencer a su padre de que si no encontraban una pareja para Vitani, ella no la buscaría. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabia que ese "pequeño" empujón solo serio el comienzo de una nueva historia llena de intrigas, secretos, sentimientos encontrados y, ¿por qué no ?, amor.

Aclaración: esta historia está basada en los hechos posteriores a la serie "La guardia del león". **También incluimos personajes e historias ficticias hechas por mi.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron varios días desde que Simba tuvo esa charla con su hija y desde entonces, ha mandado a Zazu a volar por todas partes en busca de un pretendiente para Vitani. Por supuesto, esto se estaba ejecutando sin el conocimiento de la mencionada ... pero no tardaría mucho en saberlo.

\- ¿Encontraste algo, Zazu? - pregunto Simba esperanzado.

\- Por fortuna si, majestad - dijo Zazu orgulloso - Escuchó rumores de que el rey de Mazobe estaba buscando una pretendiente para su heredero.

\- Perfecto - dijo Simba aliviado pero en seguida se puso nervioso - Ahora solo falta decirle a Vitani.

\- Un segundo, ¿ella no esta enterada? - pregunto Zazu confundido.

La risa nerviosa por parte de Simba respondió por el: Vitani no sabia nada y eso puso nervioso también a Zazu. Aunque ella se había mudado al reino hace pocos años, todos conocían su temperamento y el realizar esta búsqueda a sus espaldas solo podría tener una reacción: furia.

\- _Esto no es bueno_ \- pensó Zazu con pesar.

Al caer la noche, Simba fue a darle la noticia a su hija y a planear como contarle a Vitani sin que ella tratara de matarlos ... otra vez. Todos estaban reunidos en la Roca del Rey charlando mientras jugaban con los cachorros, Vitani estaba muy relajada y pensaron que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar del asunto.

\- Vitani, ¿podemos hablar? - se animo a hablar Kiara.

\- Seguro - dijo Vitani mirando a los cachorros - Vayan a dormir, mañana seguimos jugando - los cachorros asintieron y ella fue hasta su cuñada - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Prometes que no vas a enfadarte? - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - dijo Vitani con el ceño fruncido.

\- B-Bueno ... es posible que yo ... eh ... - dijo Kiara sudando de los nervios - ¿te encontrara pareja?

Tensión, esa era la palabra que definía en ambiente. Kiara rezaba internamente por que Vitani no se le lanzara encima mientras que la otra hacia todo uso de su auto-control para no matarla ahí mismo.

\- ¿Que? - dijo Vitani tratando de mantener la calma.

\- S-Se que no tienes mucho interés en este tema ... p-pero no quiero que te quedes soltera por el resto de tu vida - dijo Kiara tratando de que ella entendiera - Y-Y pensé que si no estabas interesada en alguien de este reino, tal vez ... deberíamos probar con alguien de otro reino.

\- ¿Hablas de un extranjero? - dijo Vitani incrédula - Ni lo sueñes.

\- ¿Pero al menos lo intentarías? - intervino Simba - Mira, si las cosas no funcionan con ese joven, volvemos a casa y no tocaremos el tema a menos que tu quieras.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto Vitani esperanzada.

\- Lo prometo - dijo Simba firme.

Vitani acepto conocer a ese león a regañadientes, realmente le molestaba que se metieran en su vida ... aunque en el fondo, apreciaba que se preocuparan por ella de esa manera.

\- Aun no puedo creer que hayan buscado a alguien por mi sin decírmelo - dijo Vitani fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Kovu para luego susurrar - Mi amor, cuando dije que quería que mi hermana conociera a alguien no me refería a esto.

\- Lo se pero mira lo bueno: si las cosas salen bien, será mejor para ella - susurro Kiara - Ademas, el Árbol de la vida queda de paso y podre ver a mi hermano.

La ultima vez que Kion visito las Praderas, fue con su esposa y su hija, Mura. A pesar de que esa visita no fue hace más de dos semanas, su familia lo extrañaba.

\- _Kion se sorprenderá mucho cuando nos vea y mas cuando sepa por qué fuimos_ \- pensó Kovu divertido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Simba y su familia se asegurarán de terminar todos los asuntos reales (los cuales no eran muchos) para poder iniciar su viaje.

\- ¿Seguras de que pueden arreglárselas sin mi? - pregunto Vitani a sus compañeras.

\- No te preocupes, mantendremos todo en orden en tu ausencia - dijo Kazi intentando tranquilizar a su líder, funciono.

\- Cuento con ustedes, chicas - dijo Vitani despidiéndose.

\- Suerte con ese león amiga, esperamos noticias - dijo Imara con un tono pícaro.

Cuando estallaron en carcajadas, Vitani supo que lo mas prudente era huir y eso hizo. Se reunió con el resto de la familia y empezaron el viaje. Al anochecer, decidieron descansar en un pequeño valle, cerca de un lago.

\- Estoy ansiosa de ver a mi hijo - dijo Nala emocionada.

\- Igual yo, majestad - dijo Zazu conteniendo su emoción - Aunque ...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Zazu? - Dijo Simba con un tono inquisitivo acompañado de una sonrisa - Presiento que tienes otro motivo para este viaje.

\- Confieso que si, alteza - dijo Zazu - La verdad es que en el reino de Mazobe vive mi primo Kali, el también es mayordomo real y hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Así que aprovechas esta visita para verlo - concluyo Kiara - Bien por ti.

\- Hay tanto que deseo contarle, también me encantaría conocer en persona al rey que esta sirviendo - dijo Zazu ansioso.

\- A propósito, no me contaste mucho acerca del rey al que conoceremos - dijo Simba recordando un punto importante.

\- A decir verdad, no sé mucho de él tampoco - Dijo Zazu tratando de recordar algunos datos del reino - Solo sé que es extranjero y que ha mantenido su reino en paz desde antes de asumir el trono.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo Kovu confundido.

\- Por desgracia, los habitantes del reino de Mazobe no dan mucha información sobre su rey por un tema de seguridad - Dijo Zazu sin comprender del todo ese tema.

\- Okey, lo admito, tengo curiosidad sobre este rey - dijo Vitani.

\- Pues no falta mucho para llegar a Mazobe, pronto sabremos mas - dijo Timón, el y Pumba bostezaron - Por ahora, solo vamos a dormir.

Todos intercambiaron un "Buenas noches" y cerraron los ojos dispuestos a dormir. En tan solo 4 días, llegaron al Árbol de la vida.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - dijo Kion dándoles la bienvenida.

\- ¿Como has estado, Kion? - pregunto Simba.

\- Muy bien, papá - dijo Kion sonriendo - Vengan, a Mura siempre le encanta verlos.

Todos lo acompañaron y, evidentemente, Mura se puso a jugar con sus primos. Mientras tanto, la familia de Kion lo puso al tanto de su viaje.

\- ¿Entonces van al misterioso reino de Mazobe? - dijo Kion intrigado - Es curioso, nadie sabe nada sobre su rey mas que por los rumores.

\- Yo sigo sin creer que vaya a hacer esto ... - dijo Vitani suspirando - pero bueno, no pierdo nada intentando.

\- ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? - pregunto Rani - Mi hermano y los demás se pueden encargar de todo en nuestra ausencia, ademas ... nunca visite Mazobe.

\- Por supuesto, no veo por que no - dijo Kiara.

Un par de días mas tarde ...

\- Aquí estamos, el reino de Maboze - dijo Simba anunciando su llegada.

\- ¿Zazu? - dijo una voz en el cielo, todos miraron en esa dirección - ¡Zazu!

En cuanto lo reconocido, el mencionado voló hasta casi chocar contra su primo y abrazarlo. En seguida, Kali se dispuso a llevarlos ante la presencia de su rey ... sin saber con quien se van a encontrar.

\- Mi rey esta durmiendo en este momento pero enseguida lo despierto y los presento - mencionado Kali.

\- ¿No deberíamos dejarlo descansar? - pregunto Simba.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

\- En cualquier otro caso la respuesta seria "Si" pero él se molestara si se entera que los deje quedarse sin que lo supiera - dijo Kali aun sonriendo.

\- A propósito, ¿como se llama tu rey? Lo único que se es que es extranjero - pregunto Zazu.

\- Su nombre es Taka y llego aquí hace muchos años con sus hijos y su nieto, quien es el heredero al trono - explico Kali.

\- _Que raro, ¿por que ese nombre me resulta tan familiar? _\- pensó Zazu perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por que su nieto es el heredero al trono y no alguno de sus hijos? - pregunto Vitani curiosa.

\- Porque a la hora de decidir quien seria el heredero al trono, todos sus hijos eligieron a su nieto, Bakaru - dijo Kali, aun le resultaba impresionante como fueron capaces de hacer algo así - Sera mejor que se preparen para recibir una fuerte impresión por parte de su majestad.

\- ¿Y eso por que? - dijo Zazu saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Te lo juro Zazu, sera como ver un fantasma! - dijo Kali adelantándose.

\- ¡Espérame! - dijo Zazu tratando de seguir su paso.

La cueva a la que entraron era bastante oscura pero, a unos pasos de distancia, se podía distinguir algo de luz y la respiración tranquila de alguien en su interior.

\- _Imposible_ \- pensaron todos menos Kali, quienes se quedaron petrificados.

Encima de una roca plana, estaba durmiendo plácidamente el rey de Mazobe: un león anciano de pelaje anaranjado, melena mayormente grisácea exceptuando unos mechones negros y... una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Te dije que seria como ver un fantasma y es que todo el mundo cree que esta muerto - dijo Kali divertido - Sera mejor que lo despierte.

\- ¡No, espera! - susurro Zazu tratando de detener a su primo.

Kali no sabia quien era el rey al que su primo servia y por eso creyó que estaba exagerando con su miedo, que equivocado estaba. Zazu aterrizo al lado de Kali mientras el mencionado pasaba sus plumas por la nariz de su rey tratando de despertarlo, funciono.

\- Kali, ¿que sucede? - dijo el rey de Mazobe somnoliento, a quien vio a su lado le quito por completo el sueño - ¡¿Zazu?!

\- ¡¿S-Scar?! - dijo Zazu aun en shock.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - dijo Kali confundido.

\- ¡¿Conocerlo?! ¡El casi me devora! - dijo Zazu histérico, Kali pensó seriamente en reclamarle a su rey por eso pero entonces se le vino a la mente una posibilidad, ¿pero que tal si...?

\- ¿Eso fue antes o después de _eso_? - pregunto Kali, Scar se incomodo un poco y solo se limito a responder un simple "Después" - Ah, entonces esta bien.

\- ¡¿Como que "esta bien"?! - dijo Zazu aun mas histérico y es que no entendía la calma de su primo - ¡No esta bien para nada!

\- Créeme cuando te lo digo, primo: te estas enojando con la persona equivocada - dijo Kali sonriendo y es que solo él sabia a lo que se refería - Por cierto, aun no me dijiste el nombre de tu rey.

En cuanto Scar escucho la palabra "Rey", el mencionado se digno a mirar hacia la entrada de la cueva y sus ojos se encontraron con ese león de melena rojiza al que estuvo evitando desde su ultimo encuentro, el cual aun estaba paralizado de la impresión.

\- _¿Por que estas aquí? Después de tantos años... ¿sera que finalmente llego la hora? _\- pensó Scar con tristeza y culpa.

Y no solo estaba él, toda su familia vino a Mazobe pero lo que le llamo la atención eran dos leones en particular: la hembra de ojos azules y el macho de ojos verdes que casualmente tenia una cicatriz en su ojo, sin duda eran sus hijos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

\- ¿Majestad? - dijo Kali sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos - Le pregunte si conoce al rey que mi primo sirve, desde hace rato que se llevan viendo fijamente.

\- Si, él es mi... - dijo Scar incomodo - sobrino.

\- ¡Espere, no me diga que él-él es al que...?! - dijo Kali tartamudeando sin poder completar la frase, Scar asintió sin saber a donde mirar - De acuerdo, esto... no me lo esperaba.

\- Ni yo, creí que todos sus hijos estaban casados - dijo Scar susurrándole a Kali aun sabiendo que Zazu estaba escuchando - De cualquier modo, quiero que llames a mis hijos y a mi nieto pero no les digas quien esta aquí.

\- ¿Seguro que quiere que lo deje a solas con... ellos? - susurro Kali con algo de temor.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, ve - susurro Scar tratando de calmar a su mayordomo.

Kali miro con algo de duda a su rey y al grupo de leones recién llegados antes de salir volando de la sala del trono, dejando atrás una atmósfera muy tensa. Simba miraba a Scar con el mayor odio posible mientras que el mencionado solo miraba al suelo.

\- Han pasados años desde la ultima vez que te vi - dijo Scar para romper el silencio pero sin mirarlo aun - No esperaba verte.

\- Ni yo a ti - dijo Simba con odio en su voz - Creí que estabas muerto.

\- Esperabas eso, ¿no? Que yo muriera por lo que le hice a tu padre - dijo Scar mirando a Simba finalmente, su mirada reflejaba culpa y dolor - Créeme, yo esperaba lo mismo... pero, de alguna manera, sobreviví.

\- Me sorprende hasta donde has llegado después de lo que paso - dijo Simba con una sonrisa amarga - Dime, ¿a quien mataste esta vez para convertirte en rey?

\- Sabia que no ibas a tardar nada en sacármelo en cara - dijo Scar con una sonrisa amarga - Aunque no lo creas, no mate a nadie. Es mas, ni siquiera quería ser rey.

\- Perdóname si no te creo, dada nuestra historia - dijo Simba a punto de perder la paciencia y atacar a Scar.

\- ¿Que paso después de que te dieran por muerto? - dijo Kovu logrando detener a Simba - ¿Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Esperaba que alguien me preguntara - dijo Scar comenzando a relatar los sucesos - Cuando desperté, estaba solo y lastimado. Por miedo a que alguien descubriera que estaba vivo, decidí huir y ocultarme en las Lejanías. Tarde unas semanas en recuperarme y justo cuando pensaba que mi vida ya no tenia sentido, rescate un cachorro malherido. El pobre sufría amnesia y no podía regresarlo con su familia si ni siquiera él sabia quien era así que decidí criarlo yo mismo, lo llame Bakaru.

\- Tu nieto, si no me equivoco - dijo Timón.

\- Así es - dijo Scar para continuar - Un par de semanas mas tarde, Bakaru llego con un grupo de cachorros que pertenecían a la manada de Zira pero que fueron expulsados por no querer seguir mis pasos y los recibí también. Conforme la familia iba creciendo, el tamaño de nuestro escondite se hacia mas pequeño; no teníamos mas opción que irnos a otra parte a comenzar de nuevo pero había un problema: Zira y su manada estaban rondando nuestro territorio, era muy arriesgado.

\- ¿Y como lograron escapar entonces? - pregunto Kion.

\- Todo fue gracias a ti, Kion - dijo Scar sonriendo con agradecimiento, el mencionado lo miro asombrado - Después de que expulsaste a Zira y a su manada al otro extremo de las Lejanías, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de irnos. A propósito, ¿como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo?


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

\- Hace 5 minutos hubiera dicho que tu me la hiciste... - dijo Kion, Scar lo miro confundido - pero ahora, no estoy seguro.

\- No entiendo, ¿como te hice eso supuestamente? - pregunto Scar intrigado.

\- Hace algunos años, una cobra llamada Ushari gesto un plan para traerte de vuelta, al menos espiritualmente. Estuviste manifestándote a través de un volcán y comandando a tu ejercito de hienas, chacales y cocodrilos contra el reino por años hasta que finalmente te derrote - dijo Kion con una sonrisa amarga - Esta cicatriz... fue tu regalo de despedida.

\- Lamento lo que paso - dijo Scar arrepentido.

\- No te preocupes, al final las cosas resultaron bien - dijo Kion mirando brevemente a su esposa, luego miro a Scar - Por cierto, ¿que hiciste después de escapar?

\- Los cachorros y yo nos alejamos del reino lo mas que pudimos tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde nadie supiera de mi, cosa que resultaba difícil. Fuimos cada vez mas lejos, incluso rodeamos el Árbol de la vida, hasta que encontramos un pequeño bosque oculto y nos instalamos ahí. Vivimos en secreto por unas tres semanas hasta que los leones de Mazobe nos descubrieron y nos llevaron ante la presencia de su rey, Marek.

\- Debiste estar muy asustado - comento Kovu.

\- Como no tienes idea - dijo Scar temblando ligeramente - Todos ahí sabían quien era yo y querían ejecutarme pero Bakaru me defendió, alegando que mi pasado no tenia nada que ver con mi presente, entre otras cosas. Al final, después de un par de explicaciones, el rey Marek me dejo vivir a mi y a mis cachorros en su reino. Y con el paso del tiempo, supe que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Kiara.

\- Los hijos del rey estaban muriendo por una extraña enfermedad y nadie le encontraba explicación así que, para pagar mi deuda con el rey, decidí investigar el asunto. No tarde mucho en exponer a la hermana del rey como la responsable y cómplice de Rakal, un ex-amigo del rey que fue expulsado del reino por traición y se convirtió en el líder de su propia manada a la que llamo "Los kutengwa". Por desgracia, ya era muy tarde, todos sus hijos perecieron por envenenamiento.

\- ¿Y que paso entonces? - cuestiono Nala.

\- Aun en el exilio, los kutengwa seguían siendo una amenaza y ya que yo había descubierto a la traidora, el rey me puso al frente de su ejercito. Gracias a la experiencia de haber liderado la Guardia del León, logramos derrotar al enemigo con facilidad y trajimos paz al reino. Pase los siguientes años ayudando a otros animales a resolver sus problemas como lo hacia en las Praderas, aun sin el rugido, realmente lo disfrutaba. Pero cuando el rey Marek enfermo, a falta de herederos, tuvo que elegir a alguien de la manada que lo reemplazara.

\- Y da la casualidad de que te eligió a ti - dijo Simba sarcástico.

\- Básicamente - dijo Scar ignorando el tono que su sobrino uso - Yo sabia que el rey estaba agradecido por lo que hice por su reino pero no esperaba que me recompensara con eso, estaba sorprendido. Al principio me negué, no creí que lo mereciera...

\- Si, claro - susurro Simba aunque Scar pudo escucharlo.

\- ... pero ante el apoyo de los demás miembros de la manada y la insistencia de su majestad, no tuve de otra mas que aceptar - dijo Scar ignorando lo que dijo Simba - El resto, como dicen, es historia.

\- No te creo nada - dijo Simba con rabia.

\- Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, todos te dirán lo mismo - dijo Scar manteniendo la calma.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Antes de que cualquiera pronunciara otra palabra, Kali regreso a la sala del trono y suspiro de alivio al ver que su rey seguía vivo y en una pieza.

\- Lamento la tardanza majestad, tarde un poco en encontrarlos a todos ya que estaban patrullando en diferentes áreas - dijo Kali haciendo una reverencia hacia el mencionado.

\- No te preocupes, tuvimos una charla muy amena en tu ausencia - dijo Scar omitiendo las pequeñas faltas de respeto por parte de Simba.

Uno a uno sus hijos fueron entrando a la sala del trono y sentándose alrededor de los invitados con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto hacia su rey. Kovu y Vitani miraron a sus hermanos y hermanas, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que crecieron en estos años. Simba, por otra parte, le hervía la sangre cada vez que se referían al asesino de su padre como "su majestad" o "mi rey". El ultimo en entrar fue su nieto y heredero del trono, Bakaru, quien ingreso desde las penumbras y se coloco al lado de su abuelo a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Él es quien creo que es? - dijo Bakaru alzando una ceja con soberbia, Scar asintió - Así que tu eres el famoso rey Simba, mi abuelo me hablo sobre ti.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Simba con curiosidad - ¿Y que te dijo sobre mi?

\- No mucho, dado el escaso tiempo que convivieron... pero te aseguro que no es nada negativo u ofensivo - aclaro Bakaru - Pero dime, ¿quien es la joven que trajiste como mi posible futura esposa? Que yo sepa, tu única hija ya esta casada.

\- Mi hija si... pero la hija de Scar, no - dijo Simba sorprendiendo al mencionado - Ella es Vitani.

Bakaru desvió la mirada hacia la mencionada con una clara expresión de aburrimiento, _seguro es otra de esas princesitas presumidas y delicadas _pensó él; sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente al ver a la mencionada, lo mismo con ella. Ninguno de los dos podía explicarlo pero, en ese momento, sintieron una conexión instantánea y, por alguna razón, antigua.

\- G-Gusto en conocerte - dijo Vitani haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- L-Lo mismo digo - dijo Bakari reaccionando finalmente.

\- Por lo que veo, empezamos bien - dijo Scar satisfecho, sus hijos asintieron - Si es posible, me gustaría que se quedaran como invitados especiales para ver que tanto llegan a relacionarse.

\- ¿Todos ellos? - dijo Bakaru molesto, no le gustaba para nada la presencia de Simba cerca de su abuelo.

\- Todos ellos - dijo Scar con firmeza - A menos que quieras que regresen a su reino.

Bakaru se tuvo que resignar a la permanencia de la familia real, no deseaba que Vitani se fuera, no cuando se había formado una conexión entre ellos. Bakaru era un león de melena castaña y pelaje amarillo como el de Simba, un joven bastante guapo que (mas de una vez) capturo la atención de las jóvenes leonas pero que no genero interés en ninguna... hasta ahora.

\- Esta bien - dijo Bakaru resignado.

\- Perfecto - dijo Scar satisfecho - Ahora, por favor, muestrales donde se quedaran a dormir.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - susurro Bakaru irritado.

\- Por supuesto, son invitados especiales - susurro Scar con una sonrisa de burla - Confió en que los trataras con respeto.

\- Juro que me lo haces apropósito - dijo Bakaru caminando hacia los invitados.

\- No seas ridículo, como si yo fuera a hacer algo así - mintió Scar fingiendo seriedad.

\- _Claro que lo hizo _\- pensó Kovu divertido.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

\- Esta bien, lo haré - dijo Bakaru rolando los ojos - Pero luego continuare con mis actividades, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? - cuestiono Scar.

\- Hakuna matata, abuelo. Yo puedo con todo - dijo Bakaru con una sonrisa confiada.

Simba y su familia se sorprendieron por las palabras que uso Bakaru, ¿como es que él las sabia? No tenían idea y tampoco podían preguntarle, apenas lo conocían. De cualquier modo, al llegar a la cueva donde pasarían sus noches, se recostaron a descansar las patas... al menos la mayoría. Simba, por otra parte, no paraba de dar vueltas en su lugar.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo! - dijo Simba por enésima vez.

\- ¿Que cosa? ¿Que Scar este vivo o que sea rey? - pregunto Timón un poco harto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ambas! - dijo Simba frustrado - ¡Encima debo tratarlo como mi igual, a él! ¡Mato a mi padre, ¿como es posible que el rey Marek lo nombrara su sucesor?! ¡Seguramente estaba loco!

\- O simplemente le dio otra oportunidad - dijo Zazu entrando a la cueva, él se había quedado a hablar a solas con Scar por petición del mencionado.

\- Que suerte que sigues vivo, pensé que Scar te había devorado - dijo Simba recostándose finalmente - A propósito, ¿como te fue?

\- En primer lugar, llámalo Taka, ese es su verdadero nombre - lo regaño Zazu, cosa que sorprendió a todos - En segundo lugar, solo hablamos sobre cosas del pasado, cosas que solo tenia la confianza de contarme a mi.

\- Adivinare: no me dirás lo que te dijo - dijo Simba con desgano, Zazu negó con la cabeza.

\- Taka te lo dirá cuando este listo, solo ten paciencia - dijo Zazu recostándose al lado de Simba pero luego miro a Kovu - Por cierto Kovu, ¿como estas lidiando con el hecho de que tu padre sigue vivo?

\- La verdad, no se como sentirme - dijo Kovu suspirando - Jamas lo conocí y todo lo que me han dicho sobre él es malo pero...

\- ¿Pero? - inquirió Zazu.

\- La forma en la que actuó hoy... no lo se, parecía arrepentido - dijo Kovu suspirando nuevamente - Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad.

\- Hazlo si quieres pero no me incluyas - dijo Simba desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Papa, ¿no crees que exista la mínima posibilidad de que haya cambiado? - sugirió Kion, ante la mirada desconcertada de su padre agrego - Si él fuera el mismo de antes, siendo el rey de Mazobe, hubiera ordenado un ataque a las Praderas hace años y sin embargo, jamas se atrevió a regresar.

\- Pero si él estuvo aquí, entonces... ¿quien se manifestó en el volcán y dirigió un ejercito a las Praderas hace años? - pregunto Rani.

\- No tengo idea pero no existe forma de que Scar... quiero decir, Taka haya estado en Mazobe y en las Lejanías al mismo tiempo - dijo Kion con mas preguntas que respuestas.

Mientras tanto, con Bakaru y Vitani...

La pareja ya había sido oficialmente anunciada en todo el reino y los habitantes no podían estar mas contentos, finalmente el príncipe mostraba interés en alguien. Mientras paseaban, Bakaru aprovecho para poner a prueba a Vitani y determinar si era o no como sus antiguas pretendientes. Sorprendentemente, Vitani era todo lo opuesto a ellas: valiente, noble, tenaz, divertida e intrigante.

\- Y bueno, esa es mi historia - dijo Vitani recostándose a la sombra de un árbol, Bakaru la acompaño - ¿Cual es la tuya? Bueno, a parte de que mi padre te rescato.

\- Ojala pudiera decirte pero, como seguramente mi abuelo te lo habrá dicho, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado - dijo Bakaru con tristeza.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

\- ¿Nada de nada? - cuestiono Vitani, Bakaru negó con la cabeza - ¿Y que hay de lo que dijiste en la sala del trono?

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Bakaru confundido, él dijo muchas cosas.

\- "Hakuna matata" - repitió Vitani, Bakaru no entendía a lo que se refería - ¿Como conoces esa frase?

\- No recuerdo donde la aprendí pero si recuerdo su significado e incluso su canción, ¿y tu? - dijo Bakaru inquisitivo.

\- Timón y Pumba me enseñaron ambas cosas, por eso me sorprende que tu lo supieras - explico Vitani.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Bakaru comenzando a cantar - _Hakuna matata~... una forma de ser~..._

\- _Hakuna matata~... nada que temer~ _\- canto Vitani, luego ambos lo hicieron al unisono - _Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir~... a vivir así~... yo aquí aprendí~..._

\- _Hakuna matata~ _\- cantaron Timón y Pumba, apareciendo de pronto.

\- ¡Timón, Pumba, me asustaron! - reclamo Vitani.

\- Lo siento Vitani pero no nos pudimos resistirnos - dijo Pumba.

\- Nos encanta esa canción - dijo Timón apoyando a su amigo - Y me sorprende que tu novio se la haya aprendido tan rápido.

\- De hecho, yo ya me la sabia - aclaro Bakaru, entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza - ¿No sera posible que ustedes me la hayan enseñado hace años?

\- Es posible - dijo Timón analizando a Bakaru - Te pareces a alguien que conocía hace años pero no recuerdo a quien exactamente.

\- No te preocupes, si han pasado años, es posible que ya no me reconozcas - dijo Bakaru un poco decepcionado pero sin demostrarlo.

\- Ya lo recordare, solo dame algo de tiempo - dijo Timón entusiasta - Yo jamas olvido una cara.

Esas palabras lograron animarlo, dando por terminado el paseo y yendo cada uno a su cueva. A la mañana siguiente, Taka se despertó con mas energía y se dispuso a comenzar con sus deberes reales.

\- Buenos días, alteza - dijo Kali aterrizando frente a él y haciendo una reverencia - Al parecer, esta mejor descansado.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Kali - dijo Taka - Por favor, inicia con el informe matutino.

\- Como desee.

Mientras que Kali ponía al tanto a Taka de lo que ocurría en Mazobe, un león de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes miraba a su padre con dudas de si acercarse o no. Al final, luego de que Kali se fuera, decidió arriesgarse.

\- Hola - dijo Kovu algo nervioso.

\- Hola - dijo Taka sin saber que decir, el ambiente se puso tenso de repente.

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño por el resto del día? - pregunto Kovu con la esperanza de que aceptara.

\- No es ninguna molestia - dijo Taka conteniendo la emoción, estaba feliz de que su hijo decidiera pasar el día con él.

Kovu estaba igual o mas feliz que su padre, finalmente conocería al león del que todo el mundo hablaba (la mayoría eran cosas malas pero le daba igual), al verdadero. Mientras caminaban, Taka ayudaba o escuchaba sugerencias de otros animales mientras que Kovu trataba de aprender un poco mas sobre como ser rey.

\- Es impresionante como manejas todo - dijo Kovu fascinado.

\- Eso es porque llevo años haciendo esto, mediante prueba y error. Algún día, sera tu turno - comento Taka, iba a agregar algo mas pero se contuvo, cosa que su hijo noto.

\- ¿Que sucede, padre? - pregunto Kovu extrañado.

\- Es solo que... me sorprende que quisieras hablarme - dijo Taka con tristeza, Kovu no entendía de lo que estaba hablando - No parecías muy feliz de verme, a decir verdad... ninguno lo estaba.

\- No es eso, es solo que... en primer lugar, no esperaba verte - dijo Kovu tratando de no sonar tan duro - Y en segundo lugar... tu sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste para que ellos te odiaran.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

\- Lo se... - dijo Taka para luego susurrar - pero ellos no conocen toda la historia.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo Kovu logrando escuchar lo que su padre dijo.

\- N-Nada - dijo Taka nervioso, intento huir pero Kovu no se lo permitió.

\- No me digas "nada", quiero saber - dijo Kovu suplicando - Por favor... no quiero que esta relación comience con mentiras.

\- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo Taka derrotado - Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, mucho menos a Simba.

\- Esta bien, lo prometo.

Kovu hizo lo posible para prepararse mentalmente para oír toda la historia... pero su corazón se hizo trizas cuando supo lo que hizo su padre realmente y las consecuencias inesperadas que esa decisión tuvo en su vida.

Mientras, con Simba...

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cueva como animal enjaulado, Simba decidió salir a recorrer el reino para ver si se calmaba un poco... pero los comentarios de los animales solo hicieron que empeorara su ira.

**Conejo - "El rey Taka logro que mis madrigueras ya no se inundaran"**

**Castor - "El rey Taka encontró donde podemos fabricar nuestras presas sin perjudicar a los demás"**

**Gacela - "Los hijos del rey Taka me salvaron de unas hienas que deseaban devorarme"**

Simba realmente no entendía como es que podían ignorar que su rey era un asesino y un traidor, nada tenia sentido para él. Y para colmo, logro ver como Kovu lo consolaba quien sabe por que razón.

\- _No me digas que te convenció a ti también _\- pensó Simba irritado.

Resignado a que su enojo no desaparecería, regreso con su familia a la cueva y, juntos, decidieron pasear en el extremo contrario de donde Taka y Kovu estaban. De regreso a los mencionados, Taka ya había terminado su relato.

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Kovu con la voz entrecortada - ¿Como pudo...?

\- En el fondo sabia que solo me estaba usando... pero quise creer que estaba conmigo por amor porque no tenia el valor de enfrentar la realidad - dijo Taka con tristeza - Y es que la persona que creí ver en ella ya no existe.

\- ¿Por que no le dices a Simba la verdad? - sugirió Kovu - Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

\- Hijo, si eso fuera tan fácil, yo hubiera vuelto a las Praderas hace años - dijo Taka negándose rotundamente - Lo que mas deseo es que Simba me perdone... pero quiero obtener ese perdón sin necesidad de contarle todo.

\- Es imposible, él te odia mas que a nadie en el mundo.

\- Haré lo posible para que me vea con otros ojos, tengo hasta la boda de tu hermana para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Y si no lo logras? ¿En serio prefieres que crea que eres un asesino a que sepa la verdad?

\- Kovu, a veces... la verdad puede ser peor que la mentira.

\- No entiendo.

\- Créeme, es mejor que no lo entiendas.

\- ¿Quienes ademas de ti saben de esto?

\- Toda la manada lo sabe.

\- Eso lo explica todo.

\- No dirás nada, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, por algo te lo prometí... pero no niego que me gustaría destapar esta farsa.

\- Lamento que ahora tengas que mentir, por eso no quería decírtelo.

\- No te preocupes, yo insistí en saberlo. Solo me duele que tengas que pagar por algo que no hiciste.

\- Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, lo haría sin dudarlo... pero se que eso es imposible. M-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- ¿Que te parece si te cuento cosas sobre mi niñez? Es mi época favorita.

\- Te escucho.

El resto de la charla se llevo de la mejor manera pero, aunque solo hablaron de cosas buenas y un tanto graciosas, nada de lo que se dijeron les quito el sabor tan amargo que decidió instalarse en sus bocas y que continuaría manifestándose durante un tiempo.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Al caer la noche, Kovu se despidió de su padre y regreso con la familia de su esposa. Todos allí estaban hablando de lo que vieron mientras que Kovu solo se limito a escuchar, cosa que le resulto raro a su esposa.

\- Kovu, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kiara un poco preocupada - No has dicho nada desde que volviste.

\- No es nada, mi amor... solo gozaba de escuchar una buena charla, es todo - dijo Kovu fingiendo una sonrisa - Me alegra de que la hayan pasado bien.

\- ¿Y a ti como te fue con tu... padre? - pregunto Nala, aun le costaba llamarlo así.

\- Muy bien, aprendí bastante de él y me di cuenta de que era muy respetado y querido por todos - dijo Kovu con una sonrisa verdadera esta vez, Simba bufo irritado - Bueno, casi todos.

\- Él no me agrada y sabes bien el por que - dijo Simba enojado haciendo que la sonrisa de Kovu se borrara.

\- Papa, se que lo odias y todo pero... ¿no podrías ponerte feliz por Kovu? Finalmente esta pasando tiempo de calidad con su padre y tu actúas como si te estuviera traicionando - dijo Kion regañando a su padre, haciendo que el mencionado se sintiera mal.

\- No es eso, es solo que... - dijo Simba irritado - ¡su sola presencia me irrita! Estuve todo el día escuchando a todos decir que tenían un rey maravilloso, benevolente y bla, bla, bla.

\- Me imagino - dijo Kovu rolando los ojos.

\- Aun así, me siento feliz por ti, por mas que ahora no pueda demostrarlo - dijo Simba haciendo sonreír a Kovu.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabias? - dijo Kovu entre risas pero luego se puso serio - A propósito, estuvimos charlando un rato largo y él me dijo que...

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Simba intrigado.

En ese momento, Kovu tuvo la necesidad de contarle a Simba toda la verdad sobre su padre pero al final se contuvo; _recuerda, lo prometiste _pensó regañándose mentalmente.

\- Dijo que estaba arrepentido por lo que paso hace años y que solo quería que lo perdonaras - dijo Kovu finalmente.

\- Pues debió pensarlo antes de matar a mi padre - dijo Simba dándose la vuelta dispuesto a dormir.

Kovu suspiro con tristeza, en verdad deseaba que las cosas entre su padre y su suegro se arreglaran, mas que nada para que su padre obtuviera paz mental... pero resultaba imposible que eso sucediera sin que Simba supiera toda la historia, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Simba, por otra parte, era un hervidero de emociones. ¿Como se atrevía Taka a pedir su perdón después de todo lo que hizo? Y no solo era la muerte de su padre, no, no, no; también el hecho de que haya tratado de matarlo a él y el sufrimiento que vivió su manada durante su reinado. Con todos esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Estaba en las Praderas, era de noche... y todo estaba en llamas. Simba buscaba desesperadamente a su familia pero solo escuchaba gritos de terror, no lograba ver nada con tanto fuego consumiendo su hogar._

_\- ¡Rindete Simba, jamas volverás a ver a tu familia! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Scar atravesó las llamas como si formaran parte de su ser mientras miraba a Simba con una sonrisa maligna, era la misma persona que él recordaba. De repente, la melena de Scar comenzó a desaparecer, los rasgos de su rostro se volvieron mas finos y su cuerpo se moldeo a si mismo en una figura mas... femenina. _

_\- ¿Por que Scar es... mujer? - pensó Simba en shock._

_\- ¡Tu debiste morir junto con ese monstruo! - dijo la versión femenina de Scar con odio en su voz - ¡Él se merecía lo que le paso y tu también!_


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Simba despertó con la respiración agitada y sudando a mares, esa pesadilla si que lo afecto. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, todos en la cueva seguían dormidos; y la segunda, apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Resignado a que no podría volver a dormir, decidió salir a caminar un poco. A lo lejos, logro ver a Taka caminando junto con Zazu así que decidió seguirlos. Ellos se detuvieron en la orilla de un lago y Simba se escondió detrás de una roca, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Zazu, no tenias que hacerlo - dijo Taka mirando el amanecer.

\- Tal vez no pero quise hacerlo de todos modos, por los viejos tiempos - dijo Zazu suspirando con añoranza - ¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo cuando tu y tu hermano admiraban este mismo amanecer.

\- Lo se, nos despertábamos todos los días muy temprano solo por eso - dijo Taka con una sonrisa nostálgica pero rápidamente se borro - Si tan solo _eso_ no hubiera pasado...

\- ¿Lo suyo o lo tuyo?

\- Ambos... nuestros errores tuvieron mayor impacto del que esperábamos... y las consecuencias fueron tan inesperadas como atroces.

\- Y nadie supo nunca que fue lo que salio mal, solo tu.

\- Yo jamas desee el trono, era muy feliz siendo líder de la Guardia del León... ella quería que fuera el rey, yo no.

\- _¿Ella? _\- pensó Simba intrigado.

\- E hizo todo lo posible para que eso sucediera, aun en contra de tu voluntad. Y cuando tu estabas dispuesto a decir la verdad, ella se encargo de hacerte callar amenazando a tus cachorros.

\- Nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarla por mi mismo, tuve que esperar a que Simba regresara para que la detuviera.

\- Si Simba logro sobrevivir durante tantos años fue porque tu nunca le dijiste a nadie que él estaba vivo.

\- _¿Scar... me estaba protegiendo? _\- pensó Simba sorprendido.

\- Callar se volvió un habito para mi, incluso ahora, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si abro la boca.

\- Si no lo haces tu, alguien mas lo hará. Todos aquí conocen tu historia.

\- Pero pocos saben toda la verdad, eso te incluye a ti, a Kali y a Bakaru.

\- Por eso te lo digo, nadie soporta ocultar la verdad por tanto tiempo y Bakaru parece que esta a punto de explotar cada vez que Simba dice algo en contra tuya.

\- _Por eso se enoja cada vez que hablo mal de Scar, porque sabe algo que yo no _\- pensó Simba reflexivo.

\- Él no tendría que saber tanto, si tan solo no hubiera hablado dormido aquella noche... era un cachorro cuando lo supo.

\- Pero ahora es un adulto y bastante impulsivo desde mi punto de vista, no creo que soporte mantener esta farsa por mucho tiempo.

\- Todo es mi culpa Zazu, fui muy ingenuo al pensar que ella estaba conmigo porque deseaba quedarse a mi lado, debí saber que era un engaño.

\- Tu la amabas y ella uso ese amor para manipularte, eso no fue tu culpa, entiéndelo.

\- Y tu entiende que ella no hubiera conseguido nada de no ser por mi, yo soy tan responsable por la muerte de mi hermano y mis compañeros como ella; en mi corazón, yo soy culpable de homicidio - dijo Taka recostándose y colocando ambas patas en su melena en señal de frustración.

\- No llores, Taka - dijo Zazu limpiando las lagrimas que el mencionado no sabia que estaba expulsando - No eres malo, nunca lo fuiste.

\- No me importa que todo el mundo crea que soy un asesino, me alegra que las personas que tengo a mi lado sepan la verdad - dijo Taka con una sutil sonrisa - Gracias por estar aquí, Zazu.

\- Es un placer, majestad - dijo Zazu acariciando suavemente su melena.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

La escena dejo a Simba sin palabras y con mil preguntas en la cabeza: ¿quien es "ella"?, ¿de que errores estaba hablando?, ¿que es lo que le esta ocultando? Con todo lo que había escuchado, la versión que tenia de la muerte de su padre y los antiguos miembros de la Guardia del León perdió completamente el sentido. Si Taka no deseaba el trono, ¿por que lo usurpo? No lo sabia y, por lo visto, nadie le iba a decir.

\- _Tal vez Kion tenga razón y Scar haya cambiado después de todo _\- pensó para luego retirarse de la escena sin que nadie lo viera.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, sin roces entre Bakaru y Simba ni momentos incómodos, solo risas y diversión. Con el paso del tiempo, Simba empezó a ver a Taka con otros ojos, aunque de vez en cuando le llegaba a la mente esa pesadilla. Taka, por otra parte, no sabia que Simba había cambiado de opinión y por lo tanto, buscaba desesperadamente una forma para que se quedara mas tiempo.

\- Majestad, ¿me esta escuchando? - dijo Kali sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Taka un tanto desorientado - Lo siento, no te escuchaba.

\- Pregunte si faltaba algo para la ceremonia del "Siku Ya Wafu" - repitió Kali por segunda vez.

\- Em, no, no falta nada. Las ofrendas fueron puestas y los adornos fueron colocados en cada parte del reino, todo el mundo esta emocionado.

\- Y no es para menos, mi rey. Digo, ¿quien rechazaría pasar un tiempo de calidad con alguien que ama pero que ya no vive?

Con ese simple comentario, Taka resolvió su dilema; _a Simba le encantaría pasar tiempo con su padre _pensó Taka emocionado. Pero no podía contárselo a su sobrino así nada mas, seria muy sospechoso... por suerte, tenia un intermediario.

\- ¿Que es el "Siku Ya Wafu"? - pregunto Kovu confundido.

\- Es una ceremonia que se realiza cada 70 años y que permite que alguien que amamos nos visite por una noche, incluso asume forma física así que podemos abrazarlo y demás - explico Taka, los ojos de Kovu brillaron.

\- ¿Cualquiera puede hacerlo? ¿Incluso si fue... malvado? - esa era la pregunta mas importante, al menos para él.

\- Por supuesto. No importa si esta arriba o abajo, puede venir igual. Es mas, como rey de Mazobe, puedo elegir a dos así que pediré a mi padre y a Zira.

\- En ese caso, yo pediré a Nuka. A pesar de que nuestra relación no fue la mejor... yo aun lo extraño.

\- No se por que pero sabia que ibas a elegirlo y no te culpo, yo también lo extraño.

\- ¿Cuando es la ceremonia? Quiero contarle a los demás cuanto antes.

\- Mañana en la noche, todo el mundo esta ansioso. Eso si, deben prometer que no le contaran a nadie sobre esto cuando regresen a las Praderas.

\- ¿Por que no? Animales de todo el mundo vendrían para-... ya entendí, ese es el problema.

\- Exacto.

\- Esta bien, lo hablare con ellos.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde.

Taka miro a su hijo irse y celebro su pequeña victoria internamente, estaba seguro de que esto era justo lo que necesitaba para obtener el perdón de Simba. Ademas, extrañaba a su padre y su hermano, realmente le hacia ilusión poder pasar tiempo con ellos. Lo que él no sabia era que una presencia no deseada se colaría en dicha festividad, convirtiendo ese conmovedor reencuentro en una zona de discusión, momentos incómodos y revelaciones que lo cambiarían todo para siempre.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Mientras, con Kovu...

\- ¿En serio eso es posible? - pregunto Rani sorprendida.

\- Al parecer si. Eso si, solo podemos pedir la presencia de un ser querido - aclaro Kovu - Mi padre es el único que puede pedir la presencia de dos así que nos visitaran mi madre y su padre.

\- Hace mucho que no veo al rey Ahadi pero aun lo recuerdo, él fue quien le enseño todo sobre reinar a Mufasa - dijo Zazu suspirando.

\- ¿Y su madre? - pregunto Vitani haciendo que mas de uno se pusiera tenso pero sin que nadie lo notara.

\- C-Como dije, solo puede pedir la presencia de dos así que ella no vendrá - dijo Kovu fingiendo tristeza.

\- _Que pena _\- pensó Vitani un poco desanimada.

Todos comenzaron a comentar sobre quienes querrían que los visitaran siendo ajenos a los pensamientos de Vitani, quien se quedo pensando sobre la ausencia de la leona.

\- _Ella no puede quedar fuera de esto, debe estar con su familia... y yo me voy a hacer cargo de que eso ocurra _\- pensó Vitani determinada.

El resto de ese día y el siguiente, todo fue risas, euforia y diversión. Sin embargo, durante la noche, todos se reunieron en frente de dos pares de arboles torcidos que formaban un arco adornado con flores rojas (el arco de la derecha) y azules (el arco de la izquierda)

\- Recuerden, solo tienen que decir su nombre y él o ella cruzara el umbral que separa su mundo del nuestro - anuncio el rey Taka, todos lo ovacionaron.

\- ¿Ya sabes a quien vas a pedir? Aun no me haz dicho - susurro Bakaru en el oído de su prometida.

\- Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa - susurro Vitani emocionada.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y diciendo sus nombres: Simba pidió a su madre, Nala a Mufasa, Rani a su abuela, Kovu a Nuka y Taka a su padre y su esposa. Todos se abrazaron derramando un par de lagrimas de alegría, incluso Mufasa y Taka, dejando a mas de uno boquiabierto. Luego, todos caminaron un poco (excepto Vitani) y se recostaron formando una ronda.

\- ¿Desde cuando tu y Scar... es decir, Taka... se llevan tan bien? - cuestiono Simba a su padre.

\- Taka y yo hablamos durante un tiempo sobre lo que paso y... se disculpo por todo. Yo no tuve problemas en perdonarlo, de todos modos... él no tuvo problemas en perdonarme a mi - dijo Mufasa con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Perdonarte por que? - pregunto Simba confundido.

\- ¿No se lo dijiste? - pregunto Mufasa a su hermano.

\- N-No creo que haya necesidad de desenterrar el pasado, ¿no crees? - dijo Taka tratando de controlar sus nervios sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Que pasa, mi amor? - pregunto Zira preocupada.

\- No es nada, solo... cosas del pasado - dijo Taka tratando de calmar a su difunta esposa.

Zira podía estar muerta pero no era ninguna tonta, ella sabia que el tema que Mufasa había tocado era muy delicado y afectaba a Taka de una manera que ella no podía entender. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en años que podía disfrutar la compañía de toda su familia y solo por eso, no cuestionaría nada.

\- Oigan, ¿donde esta Vitani? - pregunto Nuka.

\- Ella dijo que llegaría con una invitada sorpresa - informo Bakaru.

\- ¿"Invitada sorpresa"? - dijo Kovu confundido pero luego una idea aterradora se le vino a la cabeza - Oh, no... creo que ya se quien es.

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto Taka inquieto, tenia un mal presentimiento.

\- Ayer le dije a todos sobre esta ceremonia y Vitani se puso triste cuando supo que tu madre no estaría presente - dijo Kovu haciendo que mas de uno se pusiera tenso.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

\- ¿No creerás que ella-...? - dijo Bakaru pero se interrumpió a si mismo al darse cuenta de algo: Vitani no conocía esa historia.

\- Hoy en la mañana, me pregunto su nombre - dijo Kovu confirmando los temores de todos (los que sabían la verdad, por lo menos) - Mi madre y mi hermano ya están aquí, ¿a quien mas traería?

\- Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Taka al borde del colapso.

\- ¿Cual es el problema, hijo? Tu siempre te has llevado bien con tu madre - pregunto Ahadi confundido, Zira estaba igual que él.

\- Eso fue antes de que ella-... - dijo Taka interrumpiéndose a si mismo - Las cosas cambiaron, padre. Esa leona...ya no es mi madre.

Casi todos abrieron la boca de la impresión, incluso Mufasa, su padre, Nuka y Zira, quienes no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Desde que podían recordar (los que vivieron en esa época), Taka y Uru eran inseparables, entonces... ¿que salio mal? No lo sabían y, por lo visto, nadie que supiera les iba a decir.

Y para colmo, Vitani caminaba hacia ellos sonriente siendo seguida por Uru, quien tenia una sonrisa tímida adornando su rostro. En cuanto la vieron, sus reacciones fueron de lo mas extrañas (para la mayoría): Mufasa se puso a temblar y se escondió detrás de su hijo mientras que Taka y Bakaru la miraron con el mayor odio e indiferencia que pudieron acumular. La sonrisa de ambas leonas se borro de inmediato.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Vitani confundida.

\- Vitani, te amo y lo sabes pero... ¿por que? - dijo Bakaru confundiendo aun mas a la mencionada - ¿Por que la trajiste justamente a ella?

\- ¿No la quieres aquí? - pregunto Vitania a su padre, el negó con la cabeza - Pero mi madre dijo-

\- Se lo que dije, hija - dijo Zira interrumpiendo a la mencionada - Pero al parecer, la buena relación que ellos tenían termino hace tiempo y yo no me di cuenta.

\- No me dijiste nada - le dijo Vitani a Uru.

\- No quería que me odiaras por mis perfectamente reprochables acciones en el pasado - dijo Uru arrepentida - Yo solo... quiero arreglar las cosas con mis hijos.

\- ¿En las tres horas que vas a permanecer aquí? Buena suerte - dijo Bakaru sarcástico.

\- ¿Por que le hablas así? ¿Que hizo? - pregunto Vitani, Bakaru le susurro unas palabras al oído y se alejo - No lo hizo.

\- Claro que lo hizo, ¿y sabes por que lo se? Porque trato de hacer lo mismo conmigo y si no fuera porque tu padre me contó lo que paso, yo también hubiera aceptado - dijo Bakaru con rabia en su voz.

\- ¿Como pudiste? - pregunto Vitani a Uru con un hilo de voz.

\- Mama, ¿que sucede? - susurro Mura a la mencionada - ¿Por que todos parecen estar tan molestos con ella?

\- No lo se, hija... pero no creo que nadie resista mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo - susurro Rani para luego dirigirse a Janna - Abuela, ¿puedes llevarte a los cachorros a jugar? Presiento que las cosas se van a poner feas.

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor - susurro Janna para luego levantarse y hablarle a los cachorros - Niños, ¿que les parece si jugamos a las escondidas? El ganador recibirá un premio especial.

\- ¡Si! - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego irse con ella.

Mientras Janna se alejaba con los cachorros, miro brevemente a sus espaldas y suspiro, las cosas no lucían bien. A diferencia de sus compañeros celestiales, ella conocía toda la historia que envolvía a la familia de Uru; es mas, la propia Uru fue quien le dijo lo que paso. Al ritmo en el que crecía la tensión, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien explotara y dejara al descubierto la horrible verdad que, por generaciones, la familia real trato de ocultar.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

\- Taka - dijo Uru tratando de romper el silencio.

\- Madre - dijo Taka con la voz fría - Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que te vi, no esperaba verte.

Simba se sorprendió por el uso de esas palabras, fueron las mismas que le dijo al reencontrarse pero esta vez era diferente, él no solo era distante sino que también un poco cruel.

\- No querías verme, que es diferente - dijo Uru dolida.

\- ¿Y que esperabas, una cálida bienvenida? Ni yo soy capaz de ignorar lo que paso - dijo Taka desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Podrías aunque sea tratar? Es todo lo que pido... y se que no tengo ni derecho a pedirte algo - dijo Uru con la voz temblorosa.

\- Deberías hacerlo, ella aun es tu madre - intervino Simba.

\- Este no es asunto tuyo, Simba - dijo Taka enojado, era la primera vez que le hablaba así desde que llego - ¿Siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando?

\- No, pero yo decidí darte una oportunidad después de lo que me hiciste y no creo que lo que ella te hizo fuera peor que lo tuyo - reclamo Simba.

Taka quedo sin palabras por un momento, su sobrino fue capaz de tratar de olvidar el pasado y le estaba pidiendo que él hiciera lo mismo. Taka miro a Simba con lastima un momento, a pesar de la edad, él seguía siendo muy ingenuo a su parecer. En ese momento, quiso romper el silencio y decirle todo lo que sabia y vivía callando desde joven pero no lo hizo, no era capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias de revelar los secretos del pasado. _"La imagen del reino debe preservarse sobre cualquier problema personal"_, eso decía su padre.

\- No tienes la menor idea - dijo Taka haciendo confundir a Simba - Esta bien, lo haré... pero solo porque tu me lo pides.

Uru le sonrió agradecida y fue a recostarse entre medio de su difunto esposo y su hijo menor. Bakaru, por otra parte, no dejaba de mirar a esos dos con rabia, en especial a su abuelo; _cobarde_ pensaba constantemente.

\- ¿No la saludaras? - le pregunto Simba a su padre.

\- Mi m-madre y yo no quedamos en buenos términos - dijo Mufasa para luego susurrarle - Digamos que cometí un error muy grave y nunca me perdono.

\- _Mi familia es mas complicada de lo que pensaba_ \- pensó Simba asombrado.

Pasado ese momento incomodo, la familia paso a tener una charla un poco mas relajada y un tanto graciosa. Uru se gano a casi todos en poco tiempo, en serio les agradaban sus anécdotas y claro, como muchas madres, solía avergonzar a sus hijos.

\- De pequeño, Taka mordió la cola de Mufasa y él, tratando de que lo soltara, lo lanzo fuera de la cueva. Por suerte pasaba por ahí y lo atrape, por poco se golpea. En cuanto llegue, los mire a ambos intentando averiguar quien fue el responsable y adivinen que paso - dijo Uru tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Mufasa señalo a su padre y él lo miro con cara de "¿Yo que hice?" - dijo Zira.

\- Zira, deja que ellos adivinen, tu ya sabes lo que paso - dijo Uru fingiendo regañar a la mencionada - Pero si, eso fue lo que paso.

\- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto Simba a Mufasa.

\- E-Ella da miedo - dijo Mufasa aun detrás de su hijo, casi nadie entendía por que estaba escondido aun.

\- En fin, aun después de muerta, siempre estuve al pendiente de la vida de ambos. De hecho, hubo una ocasión que hizo que no pudiera parar de reír por al menos dos semanas - dijo Uri entre risas - De hecho, fue el día en el que Simba nació.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

\- Oh, oh - dijeron Taka y Mufasa al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que, que paso? - pregunto Simba curioso.

\- Bueno... - dijo Mufasa rascándose la nuca.

\- Poco antes de tu ceremonia de nacimiento, Rafiki le pregunto si eras niño o niña y bueno... tu madre estaba dormida por tanto esfuerzo y... él contesto algo gracioso.

\- Define "gracioso" - dijo Taka con el rostro serio pero, en el fondo, se estaba riendo.

\- Oh, por favor, tu estabas conmigo. Rafiki pregunto "¿Es niño o niña?" y Mufasa respondió "Tal vez sea niño" - dijo Uru aguantando la risa.

\- ¡¿Como que "tal vez"?! - preguntaron Simba y Sarabi al mismo tiempo, ambos molestos.

\- E-Es que era difícil verlo - dijo Mufasa nervioso refiriéndose a "esa" parte de su cuerpo - Y, por si fuera poco, estuve como una hora viendo si lo tenias.

\- ¿Y tuve que despertarme yo para decirle a Rafiki que había dado a luz a un niño? ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Sarabi rolando los ojos.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - dijo Simba dirigiéndose a Taka, quien se estaba limpiando un par de lagrimas traviesas.

\- Tu madre debió tener una vista super-poderosa porque... ni yo lograba verlo - dijo Taka tratando sus ganas de soltar a reír sin control nuevamente.

\- No es divertido - dijo Simba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mi amor~ - dijo Uru con un tono coqueto - Tu me extrañaste, ¿no?

\- C-Claro - dijo Ahadi un poco incomodo por la cercanía; cuando su esposa se ponía así, solo podía significar una cosa.

\- No, otra vez - dijo Taka dándose una facepalm.

\- ¿Otra vez que? - pregunto Nuka confundido.

\- ¿Que tanto? - dijo Uru sujetando la cola de Ahadi de forma juguetona haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara.

\- C-Cariño, no e-enfrente de todos - dijo Ahadi tratando de controlar los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

\- ¡Que asco! - dijeron Mufasa y Taka al mismo tiempo, tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿Que? - dijo Uru fingiendo ingenuidad.

\- ¡Mama, si quieres pasar un tiempo de calidad "especial" con mi padre esta bien pero hazlo en privado, por favor! - dijo Taka abochornado y señalando detrás suyo sin mirar - ¡Ahí hay varias cuevas, elige una!

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! - dijo Uru arrastrando a su difunto esposo "en contra de su voluntad"

\- Díganme que ya se fue - pregunto Taka con la cara roja.

\- Sip, ya no esta - dijo Bakaru aburrido.

\- Que alivio - dijo Mufasa saliendo de su escondite y destapando su cara, Taka hizo solo lo segundo.

\- Es como estar en casa, ¿no crees? - dijo Taka en son de broma, Mufasa asintió sonriendo.

\- ¿Esto pasaba muy seguido? - pregunto Kovu sorprendido.

\- Solo cuando mi hermano y yo estábamos solos con ellos, creían que siendo tan pequeños no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer... lo que ellos no sabían es que yo deje de ser inocente a muy tierna edad - dijo Taka con una sonrisa ladeada - Eso si, Mufasa era tan inocente que, cuando se refería a "eso", lo llamaba "La competencia de quien gritaba mas"

\- No me lo recuerdes - dijo Mufasa avergonzado - Encima, llevaba la cuenta.

\- "Mama le va ganando a papa 12 a 10" - dijo Taka citando a su hermano siendo cachorro entre risas - Obviamente, no te iba a decir lo que ellos realmente estaban haciendo, uno de los dos tenia que llegar a la juventud con la inocencia intacta.

\- ¿Y como supiste tu antes que yo lo que era "eso"? - pregunto Mufasa interesado.

\- Makir me dio "la charla" cuando se comió ese hongo azul de puntos morados, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que me dijo - dijo Taka entre risas.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

\- Si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria volver el tiempo atrás y vivir esos días una vez mas - dijo Mufasa con una sonrisa que, poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo - Antes de que yo arruinara todo.

\- ¿Que dices? Tu no arruinaste nada - dijo Taka, él ya sabia de que estaba hablando y no iba a permitir que siguiera con ese tema.

\- Eso no lo dijo nuestra madre - dijo Mufasa decaído.

\- ¿Que importa lo que dijo? Eso no la vuelve la dueña de la verdad - dijo Taka con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu no hables de verdad que ni siquiera tienes el valor de contarle a Simba lo que realmente paso aquella vez - contraataco Bakaru.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Simba confundido.

\- Dime una cosa, Simba: ¿quien mato a tu padre? - pregunto Bakaru, Simba señalo a Taka como el mas obvio - ¿Seguro?

En ese momento, Simba recordó el sueño de la versión femenina de Scar y se dio cuenta de que esa leona era Uru, su madre; el pelaje, el color de ojos, incluso la cicatriz, era la misma que en su sueño. No tenia sentido, ¿que era lo que trataban de decirle los Reyes del pasado? ¿Que ella mato a su padre? ¿Como? Estaba muerta, los fantasmas no podían hacerle daño a los seres vivos. Y hablando de fantasmas, los padres de Taka y Mufasa se acercaban a ellos muy alegres y totalmente ajenos a la charla que se estaba desarrollando hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cuando-? - dijo Ahadi pero la tensa atmósfera lo hizo detenerse - ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

\- Oh, nada - dijo Bakaru con una sonrisa sarcástica - Solo hablábamos de cuando Mufasa murió, es todo.

De repente y sin que nadie lo notara, Uru miro a Taka con cara de "Por favor, dime que no les dijiste" y él le respondió con un sutil "Nunca". Por supuesto, no estaba en los planes de Bakaru dejar que esa historia quedara mas tiempo en el olvido, la iba a sacar la luz... aunque lo egoísta resultara en perjudicar a otros.

\- ¿Que pasa con eso? - pregunto Ahadi a su hijo menor.

\- Nada que no sepas, padre - dijo Taka con un tono neutral.

\- Mientes - dijo Ahadi gruñendo por lo bajo - Reconozco ese tono de voz, es el mismo que usabas para encubrir a tu hermano y preservar la imagen de nuestro reino.

\- Una tarea que me impusiste cuando era muy joven y logre cumplir perfectamente - dijo Taka tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Exactamente que encubriste? - pregunto Zira, ante el silencio de Taka continuo - ¿El bloqueo de la cascada fue obra de las hienas o Mufasa?

\- Mufasa - dijo Taka harto de mentir.

\- ¿El ataque de las abejas en la ceremonia real?

\- Mufasa.

\- ¿La matanza de los antílopes?

\- De hecho, esas si fueron las hienas.

\- Esto es increíble... - dijo Zira frustrada - y no lo digo en el buen sentido.

\- Concuerdo - dijo Bakaru haciéndole recordar a Ahadi el principal tema de conversación.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo, muchacho? Has estado molesto toda la noche desde que llego mi esposa - pregunto Ahadi confundido.

\- _¿Por que, padre? ¿Por que tuviste que preguntar?_ \- pensó Taka como si el mencionado hubiera cometido un terrible error... y es que eso fue lo que hizo.

**Nota de la autora: en mi versión de la historia, Uru tiene la "Marca del mal" igual que Kion, con la diferencia de que la de ella no fue tratada a tiempo por lo que no se pudo curar en su totalidad pero si evitar que el veneno se siguiera esparciendo. Sin embargo, el bloqueo podía fallar si ella presenciaba una escena que la marcara profundamente.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

\- Precisamente, estoy molesto con ella - dijo Bakaru furioso.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Que hizo? - pregunto Zira curiosa, toda la noche estuvo esperando que alguien hablara.

\- Buena pregunta. ¿Quieres contestar, Uru? - dijo Bakaru dirigiéndose a la mencionada con el mayor odio posible - ¿O prefieres que alguien mas tome la palabra por ti? Porque para responsabilizar a otros eres experta.

\- Por favor, no sigas - susurro Taka al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Podrías ser mas claro? Nadie entiende a que te refieres - dijo Simba harto de no entender nada.

\- ¿Quieres que sea claro? Muy bien pero no garantizo que tenga tacto - dijo Bakaru con ironía en su voz - Me molesta que Uru se ande paseando por ahí, siendo amable y graciosa con todos, ¡como si no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Mufasa!

Casi todas las quijadas cayeron al suelo de la impresión mientras que Taka y Uru miraron a todas partes sin saber que hace o decir, las mentiras formaron un muro alrededor de ellos y no les permitirían escapar, ya no.

\- ¿Ella participo en el asesinato de mi hijo? - se atrevió a preguntar Ahadi.

\- ¿Participar? ¡Ella estuvo detrás de todo, mi abuelo solo fue un medio para conseguir lo que quería! - dijo Bakaru explotando finalmente.

\- ¿Como fue que te convenció de hacer esto? - pregunto Nuka a su padre.

\- Ah... - fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Taka, dejando todo en claro para cierta persona.

\- _Madre_, por favor... - dijo Mufasa con un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez en años que la llamaba así - dime que no lo obligaste.

Uru abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio. Todos la miraron con incredulidad, lo que había hecho era demasiado cruel, ¿usar a uno de sus hijos para matar al otro? No tenia perdón.

\- _No puedo creer que te haya defendido_ \- pensó Simba furioso.

\- ¿Como pudiste hacer eso? - dijo Ahadi con la voz rota - Y-Yo entiendo que odiaras a Mufasa pero... ¿pero esto? Y encima arrastraste a Taka... ¿por que? Él... no hizo nada malo.

\- Lo se - dijo Uru arrepentida.

\- Nuestro hijo te amaba, mas que a su hermano, mas que a mi... él confiaba en ti y tu lo traicionaste - dijo Ahadi decepcionado.

\- ¡Lo se, lo entiendo, hice todo mal! - dijo Uru rompiendo en llanto - ¡Me equivoque, lo reconozco y se que no es excusa pero desde que _eso_ paso, ya no pude pensar con claridad! Janna nos advirtió sobre eso, ¿recuerdas?

\- Tu cicatriz - dijo Ahadi comprendiendo un poco mas su actitud - Lo que paso ese día anulo el bloqueo y dejaste de ver la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

\- Se que eso no justifica lo que hice y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para deshacerlo pero yo no quise perjudicar a Taka, solo trataba de darle lo que creí que merecía aunque no me lo pidiera - dijo Uru comenzando a relatar los hechos - Estaba molesta porque Mufasa hacia lo que quería y nunca sufría las consecuencias, solo nosotros. Y me molesto mas que lo nombraras tu sucesor sabiendo todo lo que había hecho así que si, use a Taka para sacarlo del camino y que él gobernara en su lugar. Pero Taka no deseaba tomar su lugar, no de esa manera así que yo goberné en su lugar, de forma pésima pero lo hice. No esperaba que Simba apareciera de la nada y reclamara el trono en nombre de su padre pero no iba a perder ese puesto así que lo enfrente. Tampoco esperaba que Taka lo ayudara a derrotarme pero él estaba dispuesto a expulsarme de este mundo de cualquier forma, incluso si eso le costaba la vida... pero eso no basto para que yo tocara fondo.


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

\- ¿Que hizo falta entonces? - pregunto Kion.

\- Básicamente, que me derrotaras - dijo Uru con una sonrisa amarga - Yo esperaba que usaras el rugido contra mi, que me gritaras, que dijeras lo mucho que me odiabas, lo que sea... pero en vez de eso, me perdonaste... y-yo envié a un ejercito contra tu reino, arriesgue la vida de tus seres queridos en mas de una ocasión, te marque el rostro... y tu me brindaste un perdón que no buscaba, que no merecía, como si lo que hice no fuera la gran cosa... eso fue suficiente para que pudiera abrir los ojos... pero ya era muy tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato; Mufasa no tenia derecho a reclamar según él y Taka... él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, deseando poder desaparecer en ese momento mientras lloraba en silencio. Taka estaba tan acostumbrado a cargar con el peso de esa mentira que al revelarse la verdad, ademas de quitarse ese enorme peso de encima, tuvo un efecto adverso: lo dejo completamente expuesto. Quedo en la mira de todos como cuando llego a Mazobe y confeso la verdad por primera vez: todos lo observaron con lastima, como si fuera la victima y es que eso era, solo que no le gustaba sentirse así. Aunque claro, ese no era el único motivo para no hablar.

\- ¿Por que no dijiste nada? - pregunto Simba rompiendo el silencio - Tuviste mas de una oportunidad para hacerlo, ¿por que decidiste hacerme creer que eras un asesino?

\- Porque no tenia el valor de decirte por que mi madre hizo lo que hizo - confeso Taka - Esa... fue la única razón por la cual nunca regrese a las Praderas.

\- ¿Es tan malo lo que paso? - pregunto Simba sorprendido.

\- No se trata de lo que paso... sino mas bien quienes estuvieron involucrados - aclaro Taka sin ser capaz de continuar.

\- Todo fue mi culpa - dijo Mufasa capturando la atención de todos - Yo hice algo terrible... hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Que pudiste haber hecho para que tu madre te quisiera muerto? - pregunto Simba sin poder imaginar que hizo su padre.

\- Creo que sera mejor que comience desde el principio - dijo Mufasa suspirando - Cuando era joven, me desvié del camino y empece a divertirme a costa de otros animales. Un día, mi hermano fue a buscarme para decirme que mi padre quería hablar conmigo pero antes de entrar, él me pidió que habláramos a solas. Cuando nos apartamos lo suficiente, Taka me confeso que mi padre había decidido exiliarme para castigarme por todo lo que había hecho y que solo me llamaba para hacerme saber su decisión. Estaba tan sorprendido y herido que la primera y única persona a la cual culpe por su decisión fue a mi hermano.

\- ¿Que? - dijeron casi todos los presentes, algunos sorprendidos y otros decepcionados.

\- Lo acuse de haber convencido a mi padre de deshacerse de mi para poder acceder al trono pero él negó todo, lo que me hizo enfadar mas. En retrospectiva, puedo ver que lo que trataba de hacer era protegerme y hacerme entrar en razón... si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes de...

\- ¿De que? - dijo Simba con dificultad, en el fondo no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- De... atacarlo y... lastimarlo.

La quijada de casi todos cayo al suelo de la impresión, ¿el moral y justo Mufasa ataco a su hermano menor? La imagen que tenía Simba de su padre quedo destruida, haciendo que el peor miedo de Taka se hiciera realidad. Pero lo que mas lamentaba era que su madre nunca pudo ver el cambio que todos vieron en su hermano.


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

\- Me arrepentí enseguida e intente ayudarlo pero él me grito que no me acercara, era la primera vez en mi vida que veía miedo en sus ojos. Mis padres fueron atraídos por ese grito y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que paso; aunque me dieron la oportunidad de explicarme, yo no pude negar lo que era evidente. Mi madre se limito a abrazar a mi hermano; en cambio, mi padre... - dijo Mufasa con un ligero escalofrió - estaba tan furioso que no dudo en darme una buena paliza... y solo se detuvo porque Taka se lo suplico. Sin embargo, mi padre debía aplicar la ley en mi como en todos y no iba a hacer una excepción, por mas que mi hermano se lo pidiera. Para lo que yo hice, el castigo era el exilio.

\- Pero continuaste viviendo en las Praderas, ¿por que? - pregunto Nala.

\- Porque Taka me perdono... y solo por eso, me dejaron quedarme. La herida sano con el tiempo pero...

\- ¿Pero? - dijo Simba con la voz entrecortada.

\- Su rostro quedo marcado de por vida - dijo Mufasa arrepentido, Simba miro a Taka y él desvió la mirada mientras ponía una pata sobre su cicatriz. Mufasa hablo otra vez, esta vez hacia su hermano - No debiste defenderme ni perdonarme, no lo merecía.

\- Eres mi hermano, no necesito otra razón para perdonarte. Ademas, tu prometiste cambiar y lo hiciste.

\- ¿Como sabias que iba a cumplir? Dije tantas mentiras en el pasado.

\- Digamos que tuve una corazonada.

\- ¿Y el culpar a alguien mas de lo que te hice? No era necesario.

\- Temía que nadie te fuera a dar una segunda oportunidad si descubrían lo que paso realmente, estaba siendo precavido.

\- No tienes idea de lo miserable que me sentí cada vez que saltabas a defenderme y mas cuando nuestro padre me nombro su heredero, lo tuve todo y eso fue peor que el exilio. ¿No hubiera sido mejor que tu reinaras en mi lugar?

\- ¿Por que querría ser rey? Yo era perfectamente feliz siendo líder de la Guardia del león y no lo hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo. Ademas, nuestro padre lo dijo una vez: _"si alguien que no es indicado para reinar reclama el trono para si, la naturaleza se pondrá contra si misma y la tierra perecerá"_

\- Eso fue mi culpa, no la tuya - dijo Uru - Yo usurpe el trono.

\- Y solo pudiste conseguirlo con mi ayuda... porque yo te deje volver - dijo Taka con resentimiento y culpa - Me hiciste creer que aun te necesitaba... usaste mi amor en mi contra... pero no fue lo único, ¿o si?

\- Taka...

\- Sabias que me sentía culpable por lo que te paso... sabias que haría lo que fuera por compensarte, ¿verdad? Me manipulaste... y yo no me di cuenta.

\- Mi amor, tu no eres responsable de su muerte - intervino Zira - Tu madre murió por un incendio provocado por las hienas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Eso... no fue lo que paso. Mi familia mintió para... protegerme de las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- Taka, no tienes que hablar si no quieres - dijo Uru angustiada.

\- Mi hermano confeso... ahora es mi turno - dijo Taka tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenia de llorar - Después de que nos convertimos en adultos, finalmente pude convencer a mi padre de nombrar a mi hermano como su sucesor... pero eso no te gusto, ¿recuerdas? Tu querías que yo fuera rey... y estabas dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que eso sucediera... costara lo que costara.

\- Taka...

\- Intentaste matarlo... y yo lo defendí, te empuje para salvarlo... pero use mucha fuerza por error - dijo Taka derramando lagrimas sin control - Estábamos en la punta de un acantilado... resbalaste... y caíste... ¿recuerdas?

\- Taka, no sigas...

\- Mufasa y yo bajamos lo mas rápido que pudimos... pero ya era tarde... tu estabas muerta... y fue mi culpa.

\- Mi amor...

\- Yo estaba asustado... temía por como fuera a reaccionar mi padre cuando lo supiera... pero Mufasa aseguro que nada iba a pasarme... porque nadie iba a saber lo que paso.


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

\- Él provoco el incendio.

\- Para evitar que fuera ejecutado... para salvarme la vida... y tu acabaste con la suya.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que me disculpe? No creo que eso sea suficiente.

\- Hace años lo hubiera sido... pero tienes razón, eso ya no es suficiente... nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara lo que le hiciste a esta familia... y puede ser que, gracias a eso, yo tenga lo que tengo ahora... pero para obtenerlo, tuve que perder todo lo demás.

\- Puedo cambiar, créeme.

\- Me dijiste que la muerte de mis compañeros fue un accidente y yo te creí... me dijiste que habías perdonado a Mufasa y te creí otra vez... me dijiste que querías llevar a Simba al cañón para darle una sorpresa y te volví a creer.

\- ¿Que estas tratando de decir?

\- Digo que te creí tantas mentiras... que ahora que dices la verdad, ya no puedo creerte... ni siquiera soporto verte, tu... ya no eres mi madre- No, no es eso... tu mataste a mi madre, la que yo ame.

Las palabras de Taka lastimaron a Uru mas de lo que ella hubiera admitido, si es que hubiera logrado decir algo. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada nuevamente, ¿por que lo intentarían? Solo eran palabras vacías y sin sentido. Uru y Bakaru luchaban contra sus respectivas culpas, ninguno de los dos hizo lo correcto y lo sabían. Sin embargo, antes de que Bakaru lograra disculparse con su abuelo, Uru tomo la palabra.

\- Lo lamento... se que eso no significa nada para ti ahora pero lo lamento tanto.

\- Yo nunca dije que no significaba nada... solo que no era suficiente.

\- Lo se... y espero que esto si lo sea.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- La verdad... sobre Kopa - dijo Uru captando la atención de todos, luego se dirigió a Kiara - Tu pediste su presencia esta noche, ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero... él nunca apareció - dijo Kiara intrigada - ¿Por que?

\- Porque tu hermano no esta muerto, querida - aclaro Uru - No puedo decirte exactamente lo que paso o donde esta pero... puedo asegurarte que lo volverás a ver.

\- ¿Cuando? - pregunto Nala tratando de controlar sus emociones.

\- No puedo decirte, eso alteraría los hechos con consecuencias inesperadas... pero te aseguro que no falta mucho - dijo Uru para luego dirigirse a Taka - Hijo, debes prepararte para lo que viene.

\- ¿Que sucederá? - pregunto Taka angustiado.

\- Tu reino enfrentara tres cosas: una guerra, una revelación... y una perdida muy dolorosa.

Taka miro hacia la nada nuevamente, tenia una vaga idea del significado de esas tres cosas pero no quiso dar nada por hecho, mas que nada por lo ultimo. Cuando los niños regresaron, los adultos decidieron dejar de lado su ultima conversación y tratar de llevarse bien para que los cachorros no sospecharan nada. Las tres horas pasaron muy rápido y los visitantes ya tenían que irse.

\- Ojala hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo para pasarlo juntos - dijo Mufasa abrazando a su hijo.

\- Esta bien, me gusto verte otra vez - dijo Simba rompiendo el abrazo - Y no te preocupes, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no cambia mi visión de ti.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, hijo - dijo Mufasa para luego mirar a su hermano y madre - Ojala las cosas entre ellos se arreglen, a pesar de todo... yo aun la amo y entiendo su enojo.

\- Ella no es la única que necesita arreglar las cosas con él... yo también fui grosero con mi tío - confeso Simba un poco avergonzado.

\- Tu no sabias la verdad y mi hermano tuvo eso en cuenta cuando llegaste, no pasa nada - dijo Mufasa restando importancia al asunto.

\- Aun así, me gustaría hablar con él y resolver este asunto de una vez por todas.


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

\- ¿No seria mejor que esperes hasta mañana? Taka no parece estar de humor.

\- Si, creo que esta noche fue especialmente agotadora para él... y nosotros.

\- Yo aun estoy preocupado por la guerra que mi madre menciono, espero que este preparado para lo que viene.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que pasara?

\- Tengo conocimientos sobre el futuro pero... no puedo revelar nada.

Luego de un par de despedidas mas, todos los espíritus regresaron al reino espiritual que pertenecían (cielo e infierno, ustedes entienden)

\- Tío... - dijo Simba pero fue interrumpido.

\- Simba, se que quieres hablar del tema pero... - dijo Taka bostezando - ¿podrías esperar hasta mañana? Estoy agotado.

\- Si, no hay problema - dijo Simba algo incomodo - Buenas noches.

\- Descansa - dijo Taka con una sonrisa.

Todos se fueron a dormir sin saber que alguien los observaba desde las sombras y que, al terminar su labor, regreso a su hogar sin dejar rastro.

\- Ya regrese, mi rey - dijo un león de pelaje oscuro y ojos marrones.

\- ¿Que traes de nuevo, Yanku? - dijo un león anciano de pelaje mas o menos claro con canas y ojos verdes.

\- Mi señor Rakal, tal parece que el rey Taka hablara con su sobrino mañana sobre su pasado y yo me imagino que sera a solas.

\- Excelente - dijo Rakal con una sonrisa siniestra - Es nuestra oportunidad.

\- ¿Finalmente acabaremos con él, padre? - pregunto un león de pelaje claro y ojos azules - Ya quiero vengar a mama.

\- Así sera, hijo mio - dijo Rakal decidido - Taka esta muy débil por su enfermedad, sera presa fácil. En cuanto a Simba... no podemos dejar testigos.

\- Dos reyes en un solo día... eso hará que vuelvan a temernos - dijo emocionado el joven - Cuenta conmigo, padre.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, hijo - dijo Rakal para luego dar un anuncio - ¡Escuchen con atención! ¡Mañana, 3 de ustedes me acompañaran a mi y a mi hijo a deshacernos de ese par de reyes y cuando eso pase, reclamaremos lo que es nuestro finalmente!

\- ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! - victoreaban los leones y leonas a su soberano.

\- Esto es por ti, mi amada Nimue - se dijo Rakal a si mismo.

Cuando el rey Marek se entero de la traición de su hermana, no tuvo compasión por ella y ordeno ejecutarla. Su hijo, al ver eso desde su escondite, decidió dejar Mazobe e ir a buscar a su padre, Rakal. Desde entonces, el muchacho ha estado entrenando sin parar para poder, un día, vengar a su madre y reclamar el lugar que le corresponde como futuro rey.

\- _Ya lo veras mama, ese idiota pagara por lo que te hizo _\- pensó el joven con odio.

Al día siguiente, Taka despertó con un fuerte presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar pero decidió ignorarlo para terminar la charla que quedo pendiente con su sobrino. En cuanto le asigno sus tareas a su nieto, él y Simba salieron a caminar.

\- Supongo que quieres hablar de lo que paso ayer - dijo Taka para romper el silencio.

\- Básicamente, si - dijo Simba un poco incomodo - Yo se que tu sabes que yo no sabia nada de eso y... estuviste aguantando mis malos tratos solo para no hablar del tema y... lo que quiero decir es que lo siento.

\- Descuida, no es tu culpa - dijo Taka suspirando - La verdad es que no me gusta recordar esas cosas, algunos de esos momentos fueron muy fuertes para mi y sabia que también lo serian para ti, por eso no dije nada.

\- Pero si a Zazu y a Bakaru - dijo Simba un poco molesto.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

\- Zazu sabia esas cosas porque estuvo ahí junto con su madre y mi padre le hizo jurar que no iba a decirle a nadie lo que en verdad paso - aclaro Taka - En cuanto a Bakaru... él era un cachorro cuando me escucho hablar dormido y decir cosas que le hicieron dudar sobre que yo le conté toda la historia y, bueno... tuve que contarle lo que paso para que no le dijera nada de lo que dije entre sueños a sus primos.

\- Me imagino que se enojo cuando lo supo.

\- Mucho, incluso intento ir a las Praderas a mis espaldas para contarte todo pero lo detuve, era muy riesgoso por varios motivos. Al final, lo convencí de que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban pero dejo muy en claro que no le parecía justo.

\- ¿Y como lo iba a ser? Estabas pagando por un crimen que no cometiste.

\- Tal vez no lo hice pero si participe, en contra de mi voluntad pero lo hice. Eso no me convierte en un asesino pero si en un cómplice, eso no cambiara jamas.

\- ¿Sabes que? Cuando regrese a casa, me asegurare de que todos sepan la verdad. Tal vez no cambie nada pero al menos dejaras de ser visto como un monstruo.

\- ¿Lo harías? ¿Aunque es signifique perjudicar la imagen de tu padre?

\- Si él estuviera aquí, me pediría que hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermano cuando... - Taka se interrumpió a si mismo al percibir en el aire un aroma peculiar que, si bien había cambiado un poco, sabia a que o mejor dicho a quien pertenecía.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Simba ante el repentino silencio de su tío.

\- Tenemos que irnos, no es seguro - susurro Taka acelerando el paso junto con Simba pero Rakal y su hijo les bloqueo el paso - Rakal.

\- Taka, tiempo sin vernos - dijo Rakal haciendo una seña par que otros tres leones los acorralaran por la espalda - Veo que ya hiciste las pases con tu sobrino, bien por ti.

\- ¿Que quieres Rakal, la revancha? No creo que estés en condiciones de darla - dijo Taka para tratar de encontrar una salida de esta emboscada y se maldijo al no encontrar ninguna.

\- Tu tampoco estas en forma, ya sabes, por tu enfermedad - dijo Rakal utilizando las palabras mas filosas a su alcance.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Simba confundido.

\- ¿Tu queridisimo tío no te dijo nada? - pregunto Rakal con malicia - Taka ha estado enfermo desde hace meses pero se las ingenio para ocultar los síntomas. Claro esta que las mentiras no permanecen ocultas por siempre y es que la verdad se supo un par de semanas antes de que tu llegaras cuando su _majestad _escupió sangre durante una ceremonia.

\- ¿Por eso buscabas una prometida para tu nieto? ¿Porque temías no vivir lo suficiente para verlo casarse? - pregunto Simba dolido, no porque le haya ocultado la enfermedad, sino porque sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y que, durante semanas, lo estuvo malgastando discutiendo con él.

\- Bakaru sera rey cuando yo muera, debo asegurarme que la linea de sucesión se mantenga - explico Taka.

\- No te confundas Taka, yo seré rey, no el inepto de tu nieto - dijo el hijo de Rakal con odio - Ese era mi destino cuando hiciste que mataran a mi madre.

\- Tu madre estaba matando a tus primos para asegurar tu reinado, ¿que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Mirar? - dijo Taka con sarcasmo - Ella sabia perfectamente las consecuencias de lo que hizo, no es mi culpa que creyera en las falsas promesas de tu padre sobre gobernar juntos.


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

\- ¡Tu me la quitaste y ahora lo pagaras! - dijo el joven con rabia - ¡Ataquen!

Los tres leones que estaban a sus espaldas saltaron sobre ellos con garras y colmillos dispuestos a liquidarlos, Rakal y su hijo se sumaron mas tarde. Al ver que eran demasiado para ellos, Taka le exigió a Simba que fuera a buscar ayuda, cosa a la que el mencionado se rehusó; _"No te dejare pelear solo, jamas les ganaras" _fue su respuesta pero sabia que no podían ellos solos así que, con un nudo en la garganta, se vio obligado a salir de la pelea y obedecer a su tío. Taka logro matar a dos de ellos pero ya estaba cansándose, cosa que los tres restantes aprovecharon para derribarlo. El joven y su compañero lo apresaron mientras que Rakal se felicitaba internamente.

\- Parece que se te acabo la suerte - dijo Rakal victorioso, entonces coloco una garra en su yugular - Primero acabare contigo y luego seguiré con tu familia... TODA tu familia.

Taka derramo una lagrima de tristeza y resignación ante lo que iba a pasar, le resultaba imposible que Simba llegara a salvarlo... o eso creía. De la nada, Simba salto sobre Rakal y le corto la yugular, logrando que el mencionara se desangrara. Ante el asombro, ambos leones salieron de encima de Taka y Kovu aprovecho para matar a uno de los leones, solo quedaba el hijo de Rakal.

\- ¡No! - grito el joven al ver el cadáver de su padre, luego miro a Simba y Kovu - ¡Lo pagaran, juro que lo lamentaran! - y se marcho.

\- ¡Padre! - dijo Kovu acercándose al mencionado - Vas a estar bien , lo prometo.

\- N-No puedo moverme - dijo Taka tratando de levantarse en vano.

\- Esta muy lastimado, debemos regresar - dijo Simba, Kovu asintió.

Entre los dos, subieron a Taka en el lomo de su hijo y regresaron a Mazobe. Todos los que lo vieron quedaron horrorizados al ver a su rey, tenia rasguños y mordidas por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Abuelo! - grito Bakaru angustiado pero rápidamente se enfureció - ¡¿Quien hizo esto?!

\- Rakal - dijo Simba, los hijos de Taka se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Cuando vea a ese maldito, lo voy a...! - dijo Bakaru pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya es tarde, Simba se te adelanto - comento Kovu - Eso si, uno de ellos juro vengarse.

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto Bakaru mas calmado, Simba iba a responder pero se le adelantaron.

\- O-Oren - dijo Taka con dificultad - Quería vengarse por la muerte de su madre... p-pero ahora tratara de vengar a su padre también.

\- No lo permitiré nunca - dijo Bakaru haciendo una promesa internamente pero enseguida se mostró indeciso - ¿Pero que debo hacer? Ni se por donde empezar.

\- Tal vez deberías pedirle a tus primos que reúnan a todos y hacer el anuncio; luego, tomar medidas de seguridad y al final, empezar a entrenar a los jóvenes para la batalla - dijo Simba haciendo quedar a Bakaru, sin querer, como un tonto.

\- Gracias - dijo Bakaru para luego hacer lo que dijo Simba.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - pregunto Simba al notar la mueca casi imperceptible en el rostro de Bakaru.

\- B-Bakaru odia que le digan como hacer las cosas... y-yo soy la única excepción - dijo Taka con una sonrisa forzada - É-Él esta listo, solo que... le cuesta tomar la iniciativa.

\- Entiendo, entonces debemos ayudar pero sin estorbarle - dijo Simba comprendiendo la situación - Espero que te mejores, iré a ver como le va a Bakaru.

Simba salio del lugar y se encontró con Bakaru, quien ya había avisado a todos sobre la amenaza. Él se disculpo y procedió a charlar un momento con el muchacho.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

\- Esta bien Simba, no tienes que disculparte - dijo Bakaru un poco avergonzado - Se que solo tratabas de ayudar, es solo que... jamas he estado a cargo de algo tan grande.

\- ¿No peleaste contra los kutengwa cuando eras mas joven?

\- Si, lo hice, pero el plan de ataque era de mi abuelo. Él lidero cientos de peleas en su juventud, tiene experiencia al planear, en cambio yo... solo se seguir sus ordenes.

\- Si solo sabes hacer eso, ¿que vas a hacer cuando seas rey?

\- Confieso que no estoy seguro.

\- Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar. Al principio, yo tampoco sabia como dirigir el reino pero fui aprendiendo con el tiempo.

\- Agradezco tu oferta pero yo ya se lo que debo hacer, solo me falta ponerlo en practica.

Simba asintió satisfecho y observo a Bakaru marcharse. Taka tenia razón en algo: él ya sabe que hacer, solo le falta hacerlo. La semana paso volando y todo estaba listo, para ambos bandos.

\- Los kutengwa se acercan, primo - dijo uno de los hijos de Taka.

\- Esta bien - dijo Bakaru para luego dirigirse a... - Timón, Pumba, lleven a los cachorros al refugio. Algunas leonas los acompañaran en caso de que descubran su ubicación y deban pelear.

\- Cuenta con nosotros - dijo Timón, Pumba asintió y se fue con su amigo a cumplir la orden.

\- Tu también ve con ellos, abuelo - dijo Bakaru al ver que el mencionado se acercaba - Aunque estés recuperado, no estas en edad de pelear.

\- ¿Me estas llamando viejo? - dijo Taka fingiendo estar ofendido, Bakaru lo miro con cara de "No te creo" y "Hablo en serio" - Ten cuidado, ¿si? Oren es muy peligroso y... no se que haría si te perdiera.

\- Haré lo que este en mi poder para poder volver a ti, siempre lo hago - dijo Bakaru abrazando a Taka - Solo quiero que estés a salvo.

\- Y yo que siempre estés a mi lado - dijo Taka rompiendo el abrazo - Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

\- Yo también te amo.

Taka miro una vez mas a su nieto y se encamino al refugio un tanto intranquilo; por alguna razón, tenia un muy mal presentimiento. Todo salio según lo planeado y los kutengwa fueron derrotados de forma definitiva... o al menos, eso creían.

\- ¡Bakaru! - grito Taka con euforia.

Bakaru se fue acercando a su abuelo con una gran sonrisa mientras el mencionado lo esperaba para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su victoria... pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Oren, quien se había ocultado en cuanto supo que iban a perder, salio de su escondite, decidido a herir a Taka y su familia de la peor forma posible... y vaya que les iba a doler. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue agarrar una piedra y golpear a Bakaru con ella en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

\- ¡Bakaru! - grito Taka acercándose a su nieto, esta vez asustado - Despierta, por favor.

\- ¡Maldito! - grito Vitani saltando encima de Oren de forma amenazante - ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?! ¡El es mi futuro esposo!

\- Pues yo que tu me voy preparando para la posibilidad de que eso no suceda - dijo Oren con una sonrisa maligna.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Es solo un golpe, se recuperara - dijo Vitani sin entender lo que había oído.

\- Tu padre no te contó toda la historia, ¿verdad? - dijo Oren con un toque de sarcasmo - La razón por la cual Bakaru perdió por completo la memoria fue por un golpe en la cabeza y ahora que recibió otro justo en el mismo lugar, es posible que eso se vuelva a repetir. Puede que recupere la conciencia pero no sus recuerdos.


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

Vitani miro como su padre sacudía a Bakaru con desesperación, eso fue suficiente como para entender la gravedad del asunto y, guiada por la furia e impotencia, termino clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de Oren hasta que se desangro por completo.

\- No, esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Taka preocupado y asustado - ¡Shiku!

El mencionado fue corriendo hasta su rey en cuanto lo escucho y al comprender la situación, pidió que por favor llevaran al joven a la sala del trono. Shiku era un chaman tan sabio como Rafiki y supo perfectamente como atender al futuro rey... ahora solo le faltaba dar la noticia a la familia.

\- Se honesto conmigo, ¿que tan grave es? - Taka fue el primero en hablar.

\- El golpe dio justo sobre el anterior, eso nos da tres posibilidades: no cambia nada, pierde por completo la memoria nuevamente o... recupera la anterior - informo Shiku - No puedo garantizar ninguna de las tres, habrá que esperar a que él despierte para saberlo.

\- Gracias, Shiku - dijo Taka, el mencionado se retiro y su majestad se recostó al lado de su nieto inconsciente - No puedo creer que esto este pasando.

\- Oye, todo va a estar bien - dijo Simba tratando de animarlo.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro? ¿Como sabes que no olvidara nada? - pregunto Taka angustiado - Bakaru le dio sentido a mi vida cuando yo prácticamente caminaba a ciegas, sin saber que hacer con ella, si valía la pena vivirla. Gracias a él, pude criar a casi todos mis hijos y darles una mejor vida. Yo... no se que voy a hacer si llegara a olvidarse de mi.

Simba se recostó al lado de Taka y acomodo su cabeza sobre su cuello, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo. Él comprendía su miedo, la posibilidad de que Bakaru olvidara todo nuevamente era un temor que ninguno deseaba que se hiciera realidad. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, Bakaru empezó a despertarse.

\- ¿Bakaru? - pregunto Taka con temor.

\- ¿Que pasa, abuelo? ¿Por que esa cara? - pregunto Bakaru confundido.

\- Que bueno, no olvidaste nada - comento Taka aliviado.

\- ¿Olvidar? ¿Que? - pregunto Bakaru sin entender nada, entonces miro a Simba y empezó a llorar - No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad eres tu?

\- ¿Como dices? - dijo Simba sin lograr comprender su reacción.

\- Papa, soy yo - dijo Bakaru levantándose finalmente, Simba lo miro sorprendido - Soy Kopa, tu hijo.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que toda la familia se lanzara a abrazarlo menos Taka, él solo se limito a emocionarse y contemplar la escena. En silencio, le pidió a Kali que diera la noticia sobre la recuperación de su nieto.

\- No puedo creer que hayas estado frente a nosotros todo este tiempo - dijo Nala emocionada.

\- Uru tenia razón, no íbamos a tardar mucho en encontrarnos - dijo Kiara limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos - ¿Pero como es posible?

\- No se como pero termine sobreviviendo al ataque de Zira, al menos físicamente. Tuve tanto miedo de que ella me descubriera que termine huyendo a las Lejanías, ahí fue donde conocí a mi abuelo - dijo Kopa para luego mirar al mencionado, quien estaba recostado sobre su roca real - Abuelo, ¿estas bien?

\- No del todo, muchacho - dijo Taka con la voz cansada - Creo... que ya es hora.

\- No digas eso - dijo Kopa angustiado - No puedes dejarme, no ahora que recuerdo todo. Yo... no se que haré sin ti.

\- Confió en que harás lo mejor por el reino... te has preparado para esto desde que eras un cachorro... tu padre y yo te enseñamos todo lo que necesitas saber... ahora depende de ti.

\- Nunca olvidare todo lo que me enseñaste... haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi.

\- Ya estoy orgulloso de ti... siempre lo estuve.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.

\- Todos te extrañaremos, padre - dijo Kovu sollozando - Me alegro de haberte conocido y haber pasado tiempo contigo.

\- Yo también... ojala hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo - dijo Simba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Algo me dice que nada hubiera cambiado... 2 meses, 2 años, 2 décadas... nada hubiera sido suficiente para ti... ni para mi tampoco - dijo Taka derramando una lagrima traviesa - Creo que al final, hice las cosas bien.

\- De la mejor manera posible - dijo Vitani con la voz entrecortada.

\- Hija, quiero pedirte un enorme favor - dijo Taka, ella se acerco - Por favor... cuida de Kopa en mi ausencia... él te necesitara cuando yo parta... y yo se que lo harás muy feliz.

\- Por supuesto, padre.

Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo de él hasta que, finalmente, cerro sus ojos para nunca mas volver a abrirlos. Su cuerpo fue sepultado bajo un manto de flores, todos los animales del reino pusieron una y unos cuantos le dedicaron a su difunto rey unas hermosas palabras. Poco después, se celebro el ascenso al trono de su nuevo rey Kopa y el matrimonio con su nueva reina, Vitani. Al final, el mas grande villano que haya existido las Praderas... no era quien todos creían.


End file.
